Jogo Perverso
by Lamari
Summary: [OneShot Songfic] Entregue, Máscara da Morte se põe a remoer as lembranças do Maldito. [Yaoi Lemon MdM X Afrodite]


**A/N: Saint Seiya não me pertence.**

**ATENÇÃO: Essa é uma história yaoi com conteúdo lemon (sexo entre homens). Se você não gosta, não leia. Não diga que não foi avisado. Se gosta, divirta-se!**

-X-X-X-

**Jogo Perverso**

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_And I'd never dreamed that I'd need somebody like you_

_ O mundo pegava fogo, ninguém podia me salvar além de você_

_ É estranho o que o desejo leva os tolos a fazer_

_ Nunca sonhei que pudesse precisar de alguém como você_

_ E eu nunca sonhei que pudesse precisar de alguém como você_

Acendeu um cigarro no outro, apagando o velho em seguida no cinzeiro já transbordando bitucas e cinza. Tateou a mesa de canto em busca da garrafa de vodka e levou-a à boca, maldizendo ao sentir a última gota do líquido descer queimando. Jogou a garrafa longe, sorrindo ao ouvir os cacos despedaçarem-se de encontro à parede úmida. Não havia conforto ali a não ser os cigarros e o álcool.

Jogou o tronco e a cabeça para trás, apoiando-se no sofá com as pernas abertas. Fitou o teto e tragou, lançando uma nuvem de fumaça no ambiente. "Maldito...", murmurou entre dentes. Passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho e fechou os olhos. Mais uma tragada, mais uma nuvem de fumaça. Abriu os olhos e lançou o tronco para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas. – MALDITO! – gritou.

Levantou-se com uma certa dificuldade, sentindo-se zonzo pela bebida. Caminhou a passos tortos pela casa fria, parando de quando em quando para apoiar-se ou para admirar uma ou outra das cabeças que jaziam penduradas como tétricos bibelôs em uma casa que por si só já era tétrica. Era a morada de Máscara da Morte de Câncer, e tinha em sua aura refletida a aura de seu dono.

Desceu as escadas que levavam à adega aos tropeções. "Maldito...", murmurou. Procurou por todas as prateleiras alguma garrafa que o pudesse entorpecer um pouco mais. Fazê-lo esquecer de tudo. Fazê-lo esquecer dos cabelos loiros e sedosos, dos olhos azuis cristalinos, da pele macia e branca, do corpo firme e desejado. "Maldito...". Não havia nada, nenhuma garrafa, nenhuma gota de álcool para anestesiar a alma atormentada e os pensamentos sujos. Deixou-se sentar na adega poeirenta e malcheirosa, com as costas apoiadas na parede, as pernas flexionadas e os braços apoiados nos joelhos. "Maldito...".

Desde Hades. Ou desde sempre? No inferno, quando o mundo esteve em chamas, o único acalento era a presença do Maldito. Seu companheiro de batalhas, de bebedeiras, de maldade. O único que permitia que visitasse sua casa, o único com que se permitia trocar algumas palavras. Tinha sido assim desde pequenos, a amizade – se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de amizade – nascera espontânea. Unidos pela beleza que viam na morte, os dois cresceram com a certeza de que eram os únicos naquele Santuário que conheciam a verdade.

Mas para Máscara da Morte a presença do outro era indiferente. Tanto fazia tê-lo ou não perto de si. Sempre fora um solitário admirador da crueldade e não sentia a menor necessidade de ninguém, nem mesmo dele. Mas algo aconteceu. Quando pensou que tudo estava perdido, ele surgiu com um sorriso triste e o abraçou. Um simples abraço e um sussurro: "não me importa morrer contanto que você esteja ao meu lado...". O mundo estava em chamas mas nada mais importava além do demônio andrógino a lhe abraçar e sussurrar ao pé do ouvido. Quando o mundo estava em chamas, ele o salvou.

Tombou a cabeça para trás batendo-a forte contra a parede. Talvez sempre estivesse lá: a proximidade da morte e do outro somente o fez perceber. "Nunca pensei que pudesse precisar de alguém como você...", sussurrou baixinho. – MALDITOOOOOOO! – gritou em desespero. Levantou-se e subiu as escadas. As mãos e as pernas tremiam: precisava beber. Foi ao quarto como pôde, despiu-se, ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água fria escorrer pelo corpo cansado. Tentou não se importar com a pele que queimava, febril, ardente. "Tolo, tolo, tolo...", repetia incessantemente. Vestiu qualquer coisa e arrastou-se escada acima. Quinta casa, sexta casa, sétima casa, passou por todas sem parar.

À porta da oitava casa parou sorrindo. – Oh Milo! – chamou. – Oh Miloooooo, cadê você filho da puta?

Escorpião surgiu com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e com os longos cabelos loiros e cacheados pingando pela sala vazia. – O que você quer, traste? O que vem fazer bêbado na porta da minha casa? Entra logo!

Máscara da Morte sorriu ante a visão do outro. Os cabelos eram quase tão bonitos quanto os do Maldito. Aproximou-se cambaleando e sorrindo desajeitadamente. – Está sozinho? – perguntou com o rosto bem próximo a Milo, fazendo-o sentir o cheiro da bebida e do cigarro que saía de sua boca.

– Não, Máscara da Morte. Ele está comigo. – disse a figura que surgiu imponente na sala.

– Ah, Camus... – murmurou Máscara da Morte.

– O que você quer aqui, afinal? – perguntou um impaciente Milo.

O canceriano sorriu desajeitado. – Bebida, Milo. Sei que você tem bebida. Me dá, por favor.

O loiro fez uma cara de nojo. – Você mal se agüenta em pé de tão bêbado, Máscara! Vai pra casa e faz um café!

Máscara da Morte agarrou-se aos cabelos do escorpiano. – Eu preciso de bebida, Milo. Não consigo sair pra comprar assim. Me dá bebida!

Camus suspirou e sumiu por uns instantes. Voltou segurando uma garrafa de vinho. – Acho que você procurava algo mais forte, mas isso é só o que temos. – disse ao entregar a garrafa para o canceriano.

– A mim basta! – limitou-se a dizer Máscara da Morte. – E que pouca vergonha vocês dois! – gritou quando já deixava a casa de escorpião.

Desceu abraçado à garrafa de vinho e entrou correndo em sua casa. Atirou-se sentado no sofá e acendeu mais um cigarro. Abriu a garrafa e sorveu do conteúdo tão sofregamente que um filete rubro escorreu pelo canto de seu lábio. Esfregou a língua sentindo o gosto do vinho e o ardor do desejo. "Afrodite...", murmurou e sorriu apertando os olhos, imaginando a língua quente do loiro a secar-lhe o vinho da face. Fitou o teto e esfregou as duas mãos pelo rosto. "Tolo, Máscara da Morte, seu imbecil! É, estranho o que o desejo faz com as pessoas... desejo? Maldito!"

-X-X-X-

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_--- with you._

_ Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ --- por você._

Nunca tinha amado nada a não ser a morte. Nunca tinha desejado nada a não ser admirar a agonia sublime de ver apagar-se a chama de vida dos olhos de suas vítimas inocentes. Aquilo era seu prazer, seu máximo gozo. Quando adolescente, os outros cavaleiros contavam conquistas, garotas. Ele contava cabeças. O porquê de toda a crueldade nem ele mesmo conhecia. Só conhecia o desejo, a ânsia insana por sangue e dor. Foi assim que passou a ser conhecido como Máscara da Morte. Mais ou menos na mesma época em que o outro começou a se apresentar como Afrodite.

Afrodite, deusa da beleza e do amor. Ele, Máscara da Morte, no início não entendeu muito bem porque seu amigo tinha escolhido aquela alcunha. "Isso é nome de mulher...", lembrava ter dito ao outro com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Afrodite apenas sorriu e jogou o cabelo, deixando-o falando sozinho. Dali em diante assumiria cada vez mais aquela forma andrógina, meio anjo meio demônio, que atiçava os desejos mais contidos, que fazia o mais puritano tornar-se um devasso. Afrodite, belo e mortal, Afrodite.

No Santuário o amigo tinha fama de devasso. Dizia-se que quem quisesse passava por sua cama e conhecia as delícias da deusa do amor. Entretanto ele, Máscara da Morte, nunca fora convidado para desfrutar do outro. Respeito, admiração, medo... ele não sabia. E nem desejava saber. Fato é que nunca tinha visto ninguém além de si próprio deixar a casa de peixes na calada da noite.

Quanto a si mesmo, muito cedo conhecera o sexo. Garotas, ele as tinha quando quisesse. Sua fama era tão ruim que nenhuma moça ousava não satisfazer seus desejos mais secretos, mais pervertidos. Quando era obrigado a comparecer em alguma ocasião social, ele ria e se gabava de suas conquistas passageiras. Contava com fogo nos olhos sobre as garotas que, em sua cama, largavam-se completamente, objetos para seu bel prazer. Nessas mesmas festas, percebia vez ou outra o olhar que Afrodite lhe lançava. Máscara da Morte nunca fora bom em distinguir emoções ou sentimentos, mas o olhar de Afrodite mexia consigo. Era um olhar de... decepção. Ou talvez de algo mais. Hoje, ao fitar o teto, ele desejou que fosse olhar de ciúme.

E talvez o fosse, embora nem ele nem Afrodite soubessem. Mas conforme iam crescendo e afastando-se cada vez mais dos outros, um simples olhar mais demorado fazia com que ambos prendessem a respiração. Um simples esbarrão fazia suar frio. E treinar um com o outro era um suplício. Ele não admitia, não queria admitir, mas desejava Afrodite.

Percebeu a verdade num dia de treino – malditos treinos em dupla! Era meio dia e o sol estava a pino. Máscara da Morte vestia um calção preto largo e faixas enroladas nos pulsos, e nada mais. Lembrava-se como se fosse hoje de como o loiro estava vestido: uma túnica branca sobre a pele alva, deixando as coxas firmes à mostra, e um alto rabo de cavalo que balançava conforme se movimentava. "Oi boneca", ele dissera-lhe para tirar o outro do sério. Mas Afrodite apenas sorriu e jogou o cabelo, fazendo um gesto com as mãos e chamando-o para a arena. Aquilo o deixava maluco: como Afrodite podia lhe provocar assim?

Chegaram na arena de luta e entregaram-se a movimentos que pareciam ensaiados: um passo para a frente de um automaticamente chamava para um passo para trás do outro. Olhavam-se fixamente, como que hipnotizados pelos movimentos felinos e estudados. De repente, Afrodite parou e sorriu. Abriu um lindo sorriso, um colar de pérolas a enfeitar-lhe a face. Máscara da Morte teve raiva, muita raiva daquele sorriso, daquela beleza. Partiu para cima do outro com toda a força, mas Afrodite esperava por essa reação: o conhecia muito bem. O loiro desviou-se do golpe e, num gingado, deu-lhe uma rasteira. O italiano conseguiu apenas virar-se para a frente mas já sentiu o loiro sentado em seu colo travando-lhe as pernas e, com uma mão, segurando-lhe os braços acima da cabeça.

Imóvel, o canceriano jazia no chão totalmente entregue à beleza loira. Suava, suava em bicas. E Afrodite sorriu. Máscara da Morte não conseguiu se mexer, não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de admirar a perfeição da natureza a lhe sorrir. Percebeu que não conseguiria controlar-se por muito tempo. Desesperou-se completamente ao imaginar que em poucos instantes Afrodite sentiria todo seu desejo, que já vinha despontando túrgido e quase incomodava seu baixo ventre. Não teve outra opção a não ser desvencilhar-se de Afrodite com força.

Sentiu raiva, muita raiva. Ódio por se sentir fraco perante o outro. A única reação foi a que jamais poderia ter tido: um soco, um poderoso soco, bem no olho de Afrodite. No olho do Maldito. Um olho roxo a macular a beleza loira por uma semana, fazendo o loiro se lembrar de que com Máscara da Morte ele não podia brincar.

Deixou a arena pisando duro, num rompante de ódio e tristeza que à época não soube explicar nem a si mesmo. Ficaram um bom tempo sem se falar, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Naquela época, matou muito mais que tinha se acostumado, a sede de sangue parecia nunca se saciar. Inconscientemente passou a procurar mulheres parecidas com o pisciano. Em um dia, no momento do êxtase, deixou escapar a palavra proibida: Afrodite.

Talvez desejasse mais que tudo. Talvez estivesse apaixonado. Mas nunca, nunca mesmo, admitiria. Negou-se a si mesmo. Mas então vieram os jogos, jogos perversos. E veio Hades, vieram as chamas, veio a morte. E veio um abraço e um sussurro. "Não me importa morrer contanto que você esteja ao meu lado". Acalento.

"Não, Afrodite, não quero me apaixonar por você... Maldito!", pensou. Virou mais um gole de vinho e acendeu mais um cigarro. Sua pele queimava, ardia. "Maldito!"

-X-X-X-

_What a wicked game to play_

_To make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you_

_What a wicked thing to say _

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you_

_ Que jogo perverso a se jogar_

_ Para me fazer sentir assim_

_ Que coisa perversa a se fazer_

_ Deixar com que eu sonhasse com você_

_ Que coisa perversa a se dizer_

_ Que você nunca se sentiu assim_

_ Que coisa perversa a se fazer_

_ Me fazer sonha com você_

Confuso, era tudo muito confuso. Bêbado e com a cabeça girando, Máscara da Morte tentava relembrar. Relembrar como tudo tinha começado. Mas nada havia verdadeiramente começado. Confusão, tudo era muito confuso. A cabeça doía e o estômago embrulhava. Mas queria beber, beber mais e mais e mais. Entorpecer-se para não se inebriar. Da lembrança do cheiro. Da lembrança do toque.

Aquela cena na arena de luta. O tempo que passaram sem se falar. E o joguinho, o joguinho perverso de Afrodite. Nos treinos, o jeito do loiro em lhe olhar. No refeitório, aquele umedecer incessante de lábios. Nas festas, o jogar de cabelo. E o embalar sensual da dança. O perfume de rosas a lhe penetrar pelas narinas. Inebriando-lhe, inebriando-lhe.

Um dia Afrodite desceu. Saiu de sua bela e imaculada casa e caminhou pausadamente até a quarta casa do zodíaco. Entrou sem pedir licença. Máscara da Morte ficou a lhe admirar: vestia a mesma túnica do dia do treino, mas os cabelos estavam soltos. Soltos, cheios e lisos como uma cascata dourada a lhe emoldurar o rosto perfeito. Sorrindo, o loiro invadiu a cozinha e começou a revirar armários e gavetas.

– O que você quer, Afrodite? – perguntou Máscara da Morte quando atingiu a cozinha.

O loiro tinha um copo nas mãos e sentou-se graciosamente na mesa desarrumada, cruzando as pernas. – Vodka, vinho... tem alguma coisa aí?

O canceriano arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Espera! – ordenou. Sumiu e desceu até a adega, voltando pouco depois com uma garrafa de vinho empoeirada. Despejou um pouco do líquido no copo de Afrodite e ficou com a garrafa, tomando no gargalo.

– Guloso! – murmurou Afrodite. Desceu da mesa e foi andando até a sala, sendo seguido por Máscara da Morte. Observou tudo com cuidado. – Sua casa sempre foi um horror! – comentou. Levou o copo à boca e lambeu a borda sensualmente.

– O que você quer aqui? – perguntou Máscara da Morte já começando a suar frio.

– Conversar com você... – respondeu o loiro, mexendo com o dedo na borda do copo.

– Pelos deuses, Afrodite! Vir até aqui pra conversar? Saia já da minha casa! – ordenou o canceriano.

Afrodite sorriu. – Sabe, senti sua falta... – disse se aproximando do outro.

– Afrodite de Peixes, não vou dizer duas vezes! Saia já da minha casa! – exaltou-se o moreno.

O loiro deu mais dois passos em direção a Máscara da Morte. – Você acabou de dizer isso duas vezes. Está se tornando repetitivo!

O canceriano desesperava-se cada vez mais. O jeito de se mover do outro, toda a sensualidade, o cheiro de rosas a lhe causar tonturas. – O que você quer? Diga de uma vez! – esforçou-se para dizer.

Afrodite ficou a apenas uns centímetros de Máscara da Morte. O loiro sentiu a respiração ofegante, o medo e o desejo estampados nos olhos do amigo. – Já disse, tive saudades... e fiquei me perguntando o motivo daquele soco!

O canceriano estremeceu. – Saia daqui!

– Você não quer que eu saia, sei que também sente minha falta! – disse Afrodite. Tombou a cabeça no pescoço do outro e lambeu-o vagarosamente.

Máscara da Morte sentiu uma corrente elétrica subindo-lhe pela espinha. O toque da língua quente em seu pescoço, aquela figura magistralmente bela respirando suavemente a lhe causar arrepios na pele. Sentiu vontade de acariciar os cabelos do outro, de sentir a textura sedosa dos fios e a maciez da pele alva. – Seu demônio... – murmurou o italiano.

Afrodite afastou-se e riu alto. – Demônio eu? Anjo talvez... Sonhe comigo, Máscara da Morte! Sonhe comigo... – disse o loiro e, sem olhar para trás, deixou a casa de câncer.

– MALDITO! – gritou Máscara da Morte. – Volte já aqui, seu MALDITO! – gritou o italiano, fora de si, correndo atrás de Afrodite.

O loiro estancou na escada e olhou para trás. Máscara da Morte aproximou-se dele e agarrou-lhe o braço com força. – Quem você pensa que é?

Afrodite jogou os cabelos para trás e sorriu. – Eu sou aquele que mexe com você, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, embora você não admita esse desejo quase palpável que você sente por mim. Mas não se culpe: todos se sentem como você. Sonhe comigo, Máscara! Sonhe comigo!

O italiano apertou ainda mais o braço do loiro: queria deixar marcas. – Por que vir aqui e fazer isso, Afrodite?

O pisciano sorriu. – Você sabe a resposta... – murmurou. Com um puxão conseguiu soltar-se e subiu correndo.

Máscara da Morte nunca soube a resposta. Pouco tempo depois veio a batalha pelo Santuário. E ambos, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, tombaram. Enfim, conhecera a morte, a bela donzela que lhe embalou a vida. Inferno.

-X-X-X-

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_No I don't wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_--- with you._

_ Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ Não, eu não quero me apaixonar_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ --- por você._

In-fer-no. Três simples sílabas. In-fer-no. Ausência de corpo, tortura da alma. Quanto tempo passou naquele lugar Máscara da Morte não soube. Sentia-se suspenso, como se flutuasse. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentia dor, muita dor. Uma dor lancinante. Atordoado, vagava sem rumo. Não pensava em nada, somente sentia. Sentia a dor. E, entremeada à dor, a lembrança daquela língua quente a lhe percorrer o pescoço trazendo um pouco de conforto.

Vagava sem rumo, sem pensamento. Inconscientemente, entretanto, procurava por ele. Por Afrodite. Pelo toque sensual que lhe tirara o fôlego. Pela resposta que nunca, nunca teve. Mas aquilo era o inferno, e se havia algum propósito ali era a tortura: por mais que procurasse, jamais encontraria. Tornou-se um espectro antes mesmo do convite.

O convite. Uma vida nova em troca da vida da deusa. Máscara da Morte não pensou duas vezes: somente vê-lo ajoelhado a seu lado encheu-o de vida. Aceitou a proposta com o firme intento de poder, finalmente, ter a resposta. Por que afinal Afrodite tinha lhe provocado daquela maneira? Foi com os olhos brilhando que se tornou, oficialmente, um espectro de Hades. Ao lado do Maldito.

Tal qual belos vampiros imortais surgiram na calada da noite. Caminhavam lado a lado, mudos, escondidos por negros capuzes. Eram seguidos pelos outros proscritos: Saga de Gêmeos, Shura de Capricórnio e Camus de Aquário. Mas adiantaram-se, ficando um pouco à frente dos demais.

Afrodite olhou rapidamente para o amigo. – Mais uma vez, nós dois. Certas coisas nunca mudam... – comentou com os olhos baixos.

Máscara da Morte suspirou, resignado, pois sabia que teria a companhia do outro por muito menos tempo do que gostaria. – Eu te procurei, sabia? Pelo menos tentei... – tomou coragem e disse.

O loiro sorriu, mas tentou não transparecer nenhum tipo de emoção. – Eu também... o inferno é um lugar muito... solitário.

– Quer dizer que sentiu minha falta, Afrodite? – perguntou Máscara ressabiado.

– Você sabe a resposta! – tornou o pisciano.

O moreno pisou duro e estancou por um momento. – Não vou mais tolerar suas insinuações, Afrodite! Já não basta você nunca ter me respondido o porquê de... ah, deixa pra lá, temos uma missão a cumprir!

O sueco piscou. – Você só será digno da resposta, Máscara, se descobri-la por si só. E agora vamos, pois como você mesmo disse, temos uma missão a cumprir.

"Arrogante... Maldito! Fica com esse joguinho, joga com as palavras e atitudes... jogo perverso! Eu te mato, Afrodite!", pensou o italiano antes de chegarem à casa de Mu. A luta foi rápida: nem ele nem Afrodite conseguiram passar pela Parede de Cristal. Foram enviados ao juiz, a Radamanthys, que não lhes foi condescendente. Ainda tentaram fugir, mas em vão. Uma queda, um buraco. Um destino: a tortura da alma. In-fer-no.

No abismo, um abraço. Um sussurro. "Não me importa morrer contanto que você esteja ao meu lado", disse-lhe Afrodite ao pé do ouvido. Máscara da Morte sentiu-se protegido. Aquecido. Em uma palavra: acalento. Permitiu-se acariciar a nuca do outro. E perdeu-se no abraço. O mundo estava em chamas, e ninguém seria capaz de salvá-lo, a não ser o outro. "Afrodite, por que...?", murmurou baixinho. Caíram os dois no abismo, entorpecidos e calados.

Ali, naquele lugar, não havia tempo: cada segundo durava uma eternidade, anos passavam em minutos. Tudo era muito confuso, tudo era muito entremeado, misturado. Não souberam muito bem o que aconteceu: em pouco tempo lutavam no inferno. Sem saber como nem porquê, de repente Máscara da Morte se viu novamente na casa de Câncer. "Ressuscitado por Atena", murmuravam alguns. E Máscara da Morte não tinha tido sua resposta.

E agora, agora jazia bêbado, entre um cigarro e outro, entre uma boca e outra a lhe aplacar o desejo da carne e a lhe torturar ainda mais a alma: parecia que continuava no inferno. Perdido em lembranças e sensações. "Maldito, maldito Afrodite...", murmurou entre dentes. "Mas quem é o maldito? Ele ou eu?", pensou. Levantou-se, zonzo, com a garrafa de vinho na mão. – Eu sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer, o cavaleiro mais cruel do Santuário. Eu, eu – disse batendo no peito – EU sou o maldito. Maldito, maldito, maldito... Eu NÃO quero me apaixonar, Afrodite! Eu não quero... – caiu trôpego – me... apaixonar... por você!

-X-X-X-

_The world was on fire, no-one could save me but you_

_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_

_No and I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_

_I'll never dream that I lose somebody like you, no_

_ O mundo pegava fogo, ninguém podia me salvar além de você_

_ É estranho o que o desejo leva os tolos a fazer_

_ Não e eu nunca sonhei que iria amar alguém como você_

_ E nunca sonharei em perder alguém como você, não_

A garrafa deslizou pelo chão e foi parar longe. E o italiano ficou largado, completamente bêbado e fora de si. A cabeça girava e o estomago doía. Mas estava anestesiado: a bebida cumprira seu intento. O desejo do corpo, aplacado pelo torpor do álcool. Mas o desejo da alma, este crescia vertiginosamente. Pois não mais tinha as barreiras psicológicas que nos são impostas pelo consciente: ali, largado, Máscara da Morte jazia desmascarado.

Suava frio e tremia. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos grudados pelo suor e balançou a cabeça. Arrastou-se até o banheiro e molhou os pulsos e o pescoço. Olhou-se no espelho: os olhos, vermelhos, transpareciam desespero. "Admita de uma vez, você não deseja, você não está apaixonado. Você ama! Você ama o Maldito!", pensou. Apoiou as duas mãos na pia e baixou a cabeça: estava derrotado. – E agora, o que fazer? O que fazer? Preferia ter ficado no inferno. Maldita Atena, maldito Santuário, maldito Hades, malditos espectros, maldito Afrodite! Maldito de mim! – sussurrou com o punho fechado.

Encarou-se mais uma vez no espelho, uma idéia fixa a lhe iluminar os olhos. Um pedestal, um lugar de honra em sua casa, uma cabeça especial a repousar eternamente, olhos cristalinos a lhe admirar por todo o sempre. Sorriu, completamente fora de si. – A peça mais perfeita, a que falta pra minha coleção... claro! Como não pensei nisso antes? – murmurou.

Caminhou a passos incertos até sua cozinha e de uma gaveta retirou seu instrumento preferido, a arma branca com que atacava seus inimigos, vítimas inocentes de sua fúria na calada da noite. A faca, enorme, brilhava sob a luz torpe da casa de Câncer. O italiano sorriu descontrolado. – Assim, você será só meu, e pra sempre, Afrodite!

Estava bêbado mas a idéia de matar o Maldito fez com que ele se concentrasse ao máximo. Pensou em tudo: para subir até a casa de Peixes precisaria esconder a fúria de suas intenções dos outros cavaleiros. Meteu a faca no cós da calça, jogando a camiseta por cima. Pôs-se a subir os intermináveis degraus calmamente, fazendo-se de mais bêbado e fora de si do que realmente estava.

Passou por Leão sem maiores dificuldades: Aiolia não estava, provavelmente tinha ido se encontrar com Marin. Em Virgem também não teve problemas: Shaka estava feliz na primeira casa. Libra continuava vazia, e onde Dhoko estava ele não fazia a menor idéia. Por Escorpião passou em silêncio, ouvindo ao longe os sons do prazer que emanavam do quarto de Milo. Sagitário, vazia. "Que Santuário de merda!", pensou Máscara da Morte e gargalhou, logo em seguida colocando as mãos sobre a boca e pedindo silêncio para si mesmo. Parou sob o portal de Capricórnio: ali teria problemas. Entrou sorrateiro e com cuidado.

– Pare agora, Máscara da Morte! – exclamou o espanhol saindo por detrás de uma pilastra. – O que você quer aqui?

"Merda!", praguejou o italiano internamente. – Me deixe passar, Shura!

– Por que eu deixaria? Não sei o que você pretende... – respondeu o capricorniano e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Quero ver o Afrodite! – tornou o italiano. "Não é mentira, é?", sorriu internamente.

Shura olhou-lhe desconfiado. – Você está bêbado e cheirando a álcool e cigarros, Máscara. Seu olhar está com um brilho estranho, um brilho que eu presenciei algumas vezes. Você tem sede de morte, pensa que eu não sei?

"Espanhol filho de uma puta!", pensou o canceriano. Avançou em Shura e agarrou-o pelo pescoço, sentindo o frio do metal da armadura de Capricórnio. – Shura, me deixa passar... preciso ver Afrodite!

O capricorniano sorriu. – Entendo, sente falta de Afrodite. Desde que voltamos que você não fala com ele. Antes de... – parou e baixou o olhar. – ... tudo acontecer, você subia até Peixes algumas vezes. E Afrodite descia até Câncer, não é? – disse e encarou o italiano nos olhos. – Pode passar por Capricórnio. Mas antes tenho uma recomendação: você, mais do que ninguém, conhece Afrodite. Cuidado com ele: Peixes é fatal.

Máscara da Morte abaixou acenou com a cabeça. – Obrigado, Shura! – disse e continuou a subir, em direção da casa de Peixes. Deixou para trás um espanhol atordoado e sem fala: desde quando o italiano agradecia por alguma coisa?

Em Aquário, também não teve problemas, afinal nos murmúrios lascivos vindos do quarto de Milo podia-se distinguir a voz de Camus. Parou sob o portal da casa de Peixes e tirou a faca da cintura. Observou-a com cuidado e sorriu. Sentiu uma pontada no estômago e curvou-se para a frente. "Medo, eu? Medo de quê? Shura maldito! É só a bebida fazendo efeito...", pensou Máscara da Morte. Entrou sorrateiramente. Passo por passo, o moreno não fez nenhum barulho. Baixou seu cosmo ao máximo: não anunciaria nunca sua presença.

Passou por todos os cômodos da bem arrumada e cheirosa casa de Peixes. Afrodite não estava na cozinha, na sala, no banheiro, na área de serviço. Saiu até o jardim de inverno e nada do loiro. Voltou para dentro e foi caminhando até o quarto do outro. Parou em frente à porta fechada. Abriu com o máximo cuidado, não faria nenhum barulho.

O quarto estava escuro e uma figura dormia, tranqüila, na grande cama de casal. Máscara da Morte aproximou-se devagar. Apertava o cabo de sua faca com uma força assustadora. Parou em frente a Afrodite: os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pela fronha do travesseiro, os olhos fechados e a respiração pausada do torpor do sono. Máscara da Morte sorriu. Sentou-se com cuidado ao lado do outro e acariciou-lhe a face. Afrodite contorceu-se um pouco mas continuou a dormir. O italiano tomou uma mecha de cabelo loiro nas mãos e, debruçando-se sobre Afrodite, cheirou-a.

Lambeu a lâmina da faca com luxúria, imaginando o corte no pescoço alvo e perfeito. – Seu maldito demônio... – sussurrou no ouvido de Afrodite, colocando a lâmina fria contra o pescoço indefeso.

-X-X-X-

_Now I wanna fall in love_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_Now I wanna fall in lust_

_This world is always gonna break your heart_

_--- with you._

_ Agora eu quero me apaixonar_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ Agora eu quero me perder em luxúria_

_ Esse mundo vai sempre partir seu coração_

_ --- com você. _

Afrodite abriu os olhos devagar, a lâmina fria a lhe incomodar a pele sensível. Dois lindos diamantes azuis a encarar Máscara da Morte sem medo, sem paixão, sem nada: indiferença. – O que você quer aqui, Máscara da Morte? – perguntou sonolento.

– Matar você, seu maldito, será que não percebe? – disse o italiano descontrolando-se um pouco. Pousou uma mão delicadamente na face alva do outro. – Seu... maldito... demônio... – sussurrou no ouvido de Afrodite, fazendo o outro tremer.

– E o que você ganha com isso? – murmurou o sueco.

– A mais bela peça de minha coleção, Afrodite... – respondeu Máscara da Morte, encarando o loiro nos olhos.

O pisciano umedeceu os lábios. – E está esperando o quê?

"Boa pergunta!", pensou o moreno. Descobriu o corpo de Afrodite e desceu a lâmina de seu pescoço para seu peito, um caminho que desejava percorrer com as mãos e com a boca. – Os gatos brincam com suas presas antes de matá-las, nunca ouviu isso não?

Afrodite gargalhou descontroladamente. – Ora, ora, Máscara da Morte com síndrome de Aiolia! – disse em meio a gargalhadas. – Um caranguejo malcheiroso como você devia fazer o servicinho sujo e sair andando, não? – perguntou Afrodite e com uma mão alcançou o rosto de Máscara da Morte.

O moreno enraiveceu-se ainda mais. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar mais uma vez. "Ai maldita bebida...", pensou tentando se convencer de que as pontadas na barriga eram mesmo do enjôo causado pelo excesso de álcool. Tomou a mão do loiro que estava a lhe acariciar a face e jogou-a para trás da cabeça do sueco, debruçando-se totalmente sobre ele. Os rostos ficaram a alguns centímetros de distância, um podia sentir a respiração alterada do outro.

Com a mão livre, Afrodite acariciou os lábios de Máscara da Morte. – Veio atrás de sua resposta, não é?

– Jamais descansarei enquanto não a tiver... – sussurrou o italiano.

– Você fede a álcool e nicotina, Câncer... Está suado, horrível... e mesmo assim... mesmo assim eu... – disse Afrodite.

– Você... o quê? – murmurou o outro.

As bocas estavam tão próximas que qualquer movimento de leve faria os lábios se encostarem.

– Eu... tenho vontade... vontade de... – sussurrava o pisciano.

– Vontade... de quê?

Afrodite pousou a mão livre na nuca de Máscara da Morte. – Disso... – murmurou baixinho e forçou o pescoço do outro para baixo, fazendo as bocas se encostarem.

Máscara da Morte estremeceu. O corpo de Afrodite, abaixo do seu, mexeu-se, acomodando-se melhor. E o loiro forçou mais sua cabeça para baixo, aprofundando o contato. Foi Máscara da Morte quem cedeu, abrindo a boca e forçando passagem com uma língua ávida e voluptuosa, acariciando a outra língua, quente e macia. A mesma língua cuja lembrança o fizera suportar os duros tempos de inferno.

O italiano dobrou-se mais sobre o outro, sentindo a lâmina de sua faca entre seu peito e o peito de Afrodite. Com uma mão segurava o braço do outro acima de suas cabeças, enquanto a outra não ousava soltar sua arma. E continuaram assim, beijando-se, explorando-se avidamente. Até que separaram o beijo, em busca de ar. Máscara da Morte soltou o braço de Afrodite e apoiou-se em seu próprio braço, distanciando o tronco do outro. Observou calado os olhos azuis e cristalinos emoldurados pelos cabelos dourados e iluminando a face alva de desejo. Suspirou profundamente, acariciando a face do loiro. – Seu demônio... – sussurrou.

Afrodite sorriu. – Posso ser um demônio, mas hoje prometo que vou ser anjo e te fazer tocar o céu... – murmurou. Com a mão agora livre, tomou a faca de Máscara da Morte que ficou a lhe encarar completamente sem ação. – Onde está a crueldade de Máscara da Morte? Por que não me matou? Não teve coragem, é? – riu o loiro e atirou a arma longe.

– Maldito! – murmurou o italiano. Envolveu a cintura do outro com um dos braços, forçando-o a se sentar. Com a outra mão esfregou-lhe a junção do pescoço e ombro, fazendo o polegar roçar o pescoço e os dedos a nuca. Lambeu os lábios de Afrodite lascivamente. – Maldito... eu te odeio tanto... – sussurrou, forçando com a língua a passagem, mais uma vez, para aquela boca quente e confortável.

Afrodite não resistiu e abraçou-o forte. Jogou a cabeça para trás quando sentiu os lábios do italiano livrando-se de sua boca e descendo para seu pescoço, dando leves mordidas e lambidas sensuais. Entregou-se completamente, sendo apoiado somente pelo braço forte do moreno em suas costas. Largou os braços e o corpo e fechou os olhos, completamente entregue às carícias cada vez mais intensas de Máscara da Morte.

O canceriano não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo: agia por impulso, somente por impulso. Desejava, desejava tanto, desejava mais que tudo. Desde sempre, desde sempre. "Como fui um tolo todo esse tempo...", pensou ao observar aquela beleza, perfeição da natureza, totalmente entregue a si. A ele, um homem rústico, maltratado, cruel, bêbado e suado, malcheiroso. Cheirou a pele de Afrodite, afundando nariz e boca no pescoço alvo: perfume de rosas. A delicadeza da natureza, ali, para si. Sorriu. – Tão lindo... – sussurrou.

Afrodite com uma mão acariciou a barriga de Máscara da Morte por debaixo da camiseta, sentindo os músculos retesados pelo desejo e a pele banhada de suor. Lambeu os lábios instintivamente ao acariciar aquela pele morena. – Como desejei isso... – murmurou baixinho. Com movimentos ávidos, tirou a camiseta do italiano e, experientemente, com o outro braço empurrou-o para trás, forçando-o a deitar-se. Subiu em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do corpo moreno, e sentou-se em sua cintura. Mexeu um pouquinho, fazendo o outro soltar um gemido rouco, abafado. Sentiu todo o desejo do outro entre suas pernas e sorriu.

Máscara da Morte, quando se deu por si, estava deitado com o loiro acima de si. "Maldito seja, Afrodite, por essa sua habilidade de me dominar e me deixar completamente sem ação!", pensou. Sentiu o outro se mexer propositadamente sobre a parte de seu corpo que já denunciava seu estado e não conseguiu conter um gemido. – Mas que diabos, Afrodite! – disse enquanto levou uma de suas mãos à coxa do outro, apertando com força.

O pisciano jogou a cabeça para trás e riu. – Não fale em diabos, querido... – disse sorrindo. Com as duas mãos esfregou o abdômen bem definido e foi subindo, massageando todo o tronco do italiano para cima e para baixo. Desceu o próprio tronco e deu uma mordida forte no ombro moreno, aproveitando para traçar um caminho de mordidas até o bíceps bem trabalhado. – E pensar que esses braços fortes me prenderam tantas vezes naqueles treinos insuportáveis... – disse Afrodite. Parou o que fazia e escorregou mais um pouquinho para trás, ficando com o rosto à altura do peito do canceriano. Lambeu um mamilo, sentindo-o endurecer ante o toque quente de sua língua. A outra mão, brincalhona, desceu para a barriga do outro, o indicador a brincar fazendo pequenos círculos em volta do umbigo.

O moreno acariciou a cabeça loira do outro, já completamente entregue àquela deliciosa brincadeira. Não se incomodava mais em demonstrar que gostava daquilo, e permitiu-se gemer alto, alucinado de prazer. Com uma das mãos passeava pelas costas de Afrodite, conseguindo puxar a túnica que o outro vestia para cima. O loiro levantou-se a fim de permitir que Máscara da Morte lhe livrasse da incômoda peça de roupa, e logo depois debruçou-se nele novamente. Finalmente peito nu contra peito nu, pele contra pele. O toque assim, livre, fez com que pequenos choques percorressem a espinha de ambos. Não havia dúvidas: o desejo era tão forte que sua presença era quase física.

Completamente nu e nem um pouco preocupado em esconder sua excitação, Afrodite abriu as calças de Máscara da Morte com um sorriso. Lambeu os lábios, forçando a peça de roupa para baixo, aproveitando também para livrar o outro de suas meias e sapatos, deixando o moreno seminu. Mordeu a coxa do italiano com luxúria, enquanto esfregava as mãos em sua virilha. Sentiu Máscara da Morte remexer-se completamente enlouquecido pelo desejo e uma sensação de poder invadiu-lhe o corpo. "Subjuguei o mais cruel de todos...", pensou o loiro ao enfiar a língua despudoradamente no umbigo do outro, arrancando-lhe um grito em sua língua natal.

O italiano sentiu a cabeça rodar. Já tinha tido muitas mulheres, mas aquela sensação era completamente diferente. Aquele loiro com cara de anjo era um demônio do sexo, sem dúvida nenhuma. Sabia tocar os pontos mais sensíveis, sabia atiçar o fogo mediterrâneo de seu sangue latino como ninguém o fizera. A excitação doía, presa e intocada. Máscara da Morte forçou o quadril para cima, pressionando-se contra o peito nu e delicado de Afrodite.

– Vejo que está com pressa... – murmurou Afrodite sorrindo. Levantou-se calmamente e ficou a observar o corpo moreno e másculo deitado em sua cama, suplicando por si com o olhar.

– Volte aqui, maldito! Vai começar é? – perguntou Máscara da Morte apoiando-se nos cotovelos.

– Começar com o quê? – perguntou o loiro arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Com esses seus joguinhos perversos... me atiça e depois vai embora... – respondeu o italiano.

– Jogo perverso, eeeeeeeeu? Não sei do que você está falando... – respondeu Afrodite irônico. – Ah sim, talvez de minhas provocações nada discretas, não é? – riu. – Não, não, pode ficar tranqüilo. Só estou aqui a observar o caçador que acabou caçado. Tão forte, tão másculo, tão perigoso e tão entregue. Ah, Máscara da Morte, quem te viu e quem te vê... – disse malicioso.

O italiano suspirou. Deveria discutir, afinal, Afrodite estava provocando! Mas não tinha forças para isso, não ali, não naquela situação. – Volta aqui, Afrodite.

O sueco gargalhou. – E depois dizem que os italianos que controlam a situação... mas para Afrodite de Peixes, nada parece impossível... nem mesmo seduzir o cruel Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Está esperando o quê? Tira logo... quero te ver por inteiro! – ordenou o loiro.

Máscara da Morte engoliu em seco. Realmente Afrodite estava brincando, espezinhando. "Então nada é impossível para Afrodite de Peixes?", pensou. Mas o desejo era muito e a necessidade de alívio era enorme: não havia tempo para discussões tolas. Tentando não transparecer vergonha, Máscara da Morte livrou-se da última peça de roupa, ficando completamente desprotegido.

Afrodite lambeu os lábios longamente. – Que visão mais linda, pelos deuses! – disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros agora já grudados de suor. Aproximou-se do outro devagar e sentou-se a seu lado, beijando-o sofregamente. Separou o beijo e sorriu, malicioso. Afastou-se um pouco para logo em seguida sentar-se sobre os joelhos do italiano e jogar o tronco um pouco para frente. Ficou parado em frente à ereção do moreno e sorriu, com a ponta do dedo indicador a fazer movimentos lentos e circulares pelo membro pulsante.

– Afrodite, pelos deuses... – suplicou Máscara da Morte. Fechou os olhos com força ao sentir a ponta da língua quente do outro sobre sua excitação e apertou o lençol. Mal pôde acreditar quando sentiu aquela língua safada a lambê-lo, torturando-o. Gemeu alto, e acariciou a cabeça do loiro, forçando-a um pouco para baixo.

O pisciano se levantou. Estava corado e seus olhos brilhavam. – Sem pressa, Máscara. Demorei tanto pra ter esse momento e agora vai ser do jeito que EU quero, entendeu? – disse enraivecido.

O italiano se assustou: conhecia muito bem o outro para saber que o loiro falava sério. – S-sim... – murmurou. – É que... está difícil... de agüentar... – continuou com dificuldade: a respiração estava acelerada e o peito arfava.

Afrodite sorriu e voltou a tocar a ereção do outro com a boca, mas sem envolvê-lo por completo. Regozijava-se ao ver o moreno apertando os lençóis com as mãos e arqueando as costas para trás, esforçando-se para não se arremeter contra sua boca. Estava torturando Máscara da Morte com seu joguinho perverso e o italiano nem se dava conta disso. Com uma mão apalpou a coxa firme de músculos rígidos do moreno, enquanto a outra subiu e alcançou os dedos do italiano. Apertou-lhe a mão contra a sua e abocanhou finalmente todo o sexo do outro, lambendo e sugando com vontade, velocidade e experiência.

Máscara da Morte arqueava. A respiração acelerava cada vez mais, e as batidas do coração seguiam o mesmo ritmo. Apertou forte a mão de Afrodite, e aos poucos foi sentindo seu corpo ser varrido por uma espécie de corrente elétrica: eram os momentos que antecediam o gozo. Mas Afrodite percebeu a movimentação do outro e parou, malicioso.

– Aaaaahhhhhh... Afrodite, por que me tortura? – perguntou Máscara da Morte, a ereção a doer-lhe.

– Já disse que vai ser do meu modo. Mas não se preocupe, o melhor está por vir... – respondeu o loiro.

Máscara da Morte prendeu um grito ao ver o loiro levar sua mão à boca e lamber-lhe um dedo sensualmente. Mal acreditou quando sentiu aquele dedo invadir o corpo do sueco, sendo guiado por ele. Afrodite era louco? Observou o rosto do pisciano: os olhos cerrados e a feição compenetrada excitando-o ainda mais. Quando Afrodite deu-se por satisfeito livrou-se do dedo do outro. Lascivamente sentou-se sobre a ereção do moreno, descendo devagar, fazendo Máscara da Morte sentir todo o prazer de ser envolvido por aquele corpo apertado. – Por Zeus! – gritou o italiano: preenchera Afrodite por completo.

O loiro sorriu e começou a rebolar devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior de dor e êxtase. Tomou uma das mãos do italiano e levou-a até seu próprio sexo, forçando o moreno a estimulá-lo. Cavalgava aquele homem com uma fúria enorme: os movimentos eram rápidos e o ritmo aumentava a cada segundo. Soltou a mão de Máscara da Morte quando percebeu que o moreno tinha aprendido o que fazer, e julgara certo: o outro massageava sua ereção no mesmo ritmo em que ele rebolava. Com as duas mãos livres, Afrodite massageava o peito de Máscara da Morte, apertando forte. O italiano por sua vez pegou uma das mãos do loiro e levou à sua boca, lambendo com luxúria, fazendo o outro gritar de prazer.

Afrodite jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo os longos cabelos loiros roçarem as coxas de Máscara da Morte. Sentiu seu corpo ser inundado pelo prazer do italiano e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Aumentando ainda mais o ritmo, por fim gozou nas mãos do canceriano, sujando-se a si e ao amante com seu prazer. Completamente exausto, deixou-se cair no peito do moreno.

Máscara da Morte estava completamente perdido: sua cabeça rodava e seu corpo ainda gozava da sensação gostosa do prazer proporcionado pelo outro. Num lampejo de carinho, com as pontas dos dedos acariciou a face alva do anjo ressonando em seu peito. – É estranho, Afrodite, o que o desejo leva os tolos a fazer... – murmurou ao enfiar os dedos nos cabelos desgrenhados do pisciano.

– Tolos? Não somos tolos... – respondeu Afrodite entorpecido.

– Você não é, mas eu com certeza sou! – tornou o italiano. – Sabe, eu nunca pensei... nunca pensei que... precisaria de alguém como você! Nunca pensei que amaria alguém como você! E, por Zeus, não posso nem imaginar em te perder! Quero me perder de luxúria com você, Afrodite, me perder nesse corpo, nesse rosto, nessa alma... quero você por completo! Nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar por alguém como você, Afrodite! Eu quero me apaixonar por você a cada dia, te amar a cada dia! Não ligo pra minha reputação, não ligo pra mais nada: eu te amo, Afrodite de Peixes!

O loiro sorriu e levantou um pouquinho, pousando os lábios nos lábios do outro. – Pois então finalmente você tem sua resposta... – murmurou mordendo a orelha do italiano.

Máscara da Morte abriu os olhos, espantado. "Como eu sou burro! É claro: todo o joguinho, desde que ele resolvera se tornar Afrodite. Toda aquela sensualidade, toda aquela provocação. Como sou burro! O joguinho, o joguinho perverso de Afrodite! Aquele dia em minha casa, tudo, tudo... A resposta está clara como água: ele me ama. E desde sempre. O jogo perverso para me seduzir foi o único caminho que ele encontrou para conseguir me atingir. Aos poucos, esse maldito embrenhou-se em mim!", pensou o italiano. Sorriu. – Bendito seja você, seu maldito, que me amou desde o início.

Afrodite sorriu e beijou a pálpebra de Máscara da Morte. – Tornou-se digno de mim ao finalmente entender. Eu, o mais perfeito de todos... todos os homens e mulheres que tive até hoje foram só de passagem... um treinamento para que eu possa te satisfazer por toda a eternidade! Jogos perversos eu joguei, mas eles funcionaram. Você veio aqui pra me matar, e agora é capaz de matar por mim!

E assim, como um só, os dois dormiram abraçados e confortados um nos braços do outro. Tinham conhecido o inferno e agora conheciam o paraíso. Anjo e demônio, demônio e anjo, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. Crueldade e beleza. Unidos, agora não havia mais segredos entre eles. E o jogo, agora, deixaria de ser perverso. Entregues à luxúria dos corpos, para sempre Máscara da Morte e Afrodite.

-X-X-X-

**A/N: A música é Wicked Game, de Chris Isaak, mas essa fic foi concebida ao som da versão do HIM. **

**Mais uma songfic, mais um one shot, mais um Máscara da Morte X Afrodite: minha segunda fic com o casal. **

**Comentários, dicas e sugestões são mais que bem vindos! **

**Obrigada!**


End file.
